Only Fck
by keiaries
Summary: Hanya sepasang anak adam yang memadu kasih di malam yang 'panas' / NCT / Tae x Yu / YAOI


Only Fck

By keaireis

M

Romance, Fluff

YAOI! BOY X BOY!

NCT punya SM, cerita punya saya ;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan berkeringat itu terulur keatas. Menggapai apapun yang bisa ia gapai untuk melampiaskan rasa putus asanya terhadap semua rasa sakit yang menghujam tubuhnya dalam sekali hentak. Dan mendapati surai hitam milik seseorang diatasnya, seseorang yang memberikan rasa-rasa menggelitik yg menyenangkan melalui cumbuannya juga yang memberikan rasa sakit di selatan sana. Meremas surai itu dengan penuh gairah, memberitahu pada sang pemilik surai hitam itu jika ia benar-benar terlena dengan cumbuannya—juga tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang dideranya.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menekankan bibir tipisnya pada bibir penuh pemuda yang berada dibawah kuasanya. Mengecupinya beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar memangut bibir itu penuh hasrat. Melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan penuh gairah. Menyesapi rasa manis yang tak kunjung habis meski ia cicipi berkali-kali. Sedangkan lidahnya mengeksplor seluruh penghuni dalam mulut pemuda manisnya. Kepalanya beberapa kali berubah posisi guna menemukan posisi paling nyaman diantara ciuman panas mereka yang kesekian kalinya.

Hingga akhirnya ia mendapat sinyal dari pemuda dibawahnya untuk segera bergerak. Ia melepas ciumannya. Hanya untuk menatap kedua keping sayu nan menggoda milik pemuda bersurai abu dibawahnya. Bibir kemerahan itu membentuk sebuah senyum tipis yang manis. Ia menarik wajah tampan pemuda diatasnya untuk dikecup bibirnya, lalu mengangguk sekali untuk meyakinkan pemuda lainnya bahwa ia sudah tidak apa-apa.

Hingga satu gerakan pertama, pemuda manis itu mengerang keras. Tangan berkeringatnya memeluk pemuda diatas dengan begitu erat, seakan hidup dan matinya ada di tangan pemuda itu. Bibirnya ia gigit cukup kuat sebagai pertanda jika rasa sakit memang masih belum hilang sepenuhnya. Tapi ada satu rasa lain yang menyertai rasa sakit itu, ada satu rasa menyenangkan yang membuat seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayap mereka di dalam perutnya. Geli namun menyenangkan.

Pemuda diatasnya masih berusaha untuk tak bergerak secara menggila, karena ia masih sangat sadar jika rasa sakit akibat penyatuan mereka yang dirasakan pemuda dibawahnya masih belum sepenuhnya hilang. Walau ia tak bisa memungkiri jika rasa hangat dan ketat yang menyelimutinya mendukung agar rasa sabarnya cepat masih beruntung rasa cintanya pada pemuda manis ini masih membuatnya sadar agar tak menjadi makhluk buas sebelum pemuda manisnya benar-benar terbiasa.

Dan gerakan-gerakan itu pun berlanjut dengan pelan. Hanya awalnya saja. Karena pada gerakan kesekian, pemuda tampan itu berhasil menemukan titik manis yang membuat pemuda bersurai abu dibawahnya mengeluarkan suara pekikan menggoda yang terdengar seperti nyanyian surga ditelinganya. Hal ini membuat pemuda tampan itu memberanikan diri untuk menambah intensitas gerakannya. Semakin cepat dan cepat, semakin dalam dan dalam. Membuat tubuh pemuda manis itu terhentak-hentak. Membuat bibir kemerahannya mengeluarkan suara erangan dan desahan yang semakin sering meluncur dikala titik manisnya ditemui berkali-kali. Keadaan pemuda lainnya tak jauh berbeda. Bibir tipisnya terus mengeluarkan erangan untuk melampiaskan rasa luar biasa yang ia rasakan. Desahan menggoda keduanya yang saling bersahutan dan derit ranjang menjadi pengiring kegiatan mereka malam itu.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher si pemuda manis. Kembali meninggalkan beberapa bercak merah disana, dan menjilati kembali bercak-bercak lain yang telah ia buat sebelumnya. Dan ia bisa merasakan kuku-kuku pemuda manis itu di punggungnya—ia yakin besok pasti akan ada luka semacam bekas cakaran di punggungnya. Namun ia tersenyum kecil, ini berarti pemuda manis itu menyukai permainannya.

Bibirnya perlahan merambat turun dari leher pemuda itu. Menjilati tulang selangkanya sebentar sebelum meneruskan perjalanan bibirnya menuju dada pemuda manisnya. Menghentikan bibir itu di tempat tujuannya. Menjilatnya sebelum menghisap salah satu bagian favorit bibirnya di tubuh pemuda itu. Padahal ia tahu, sampai kapan pun takan ada cairan yang keluar dari sana, tapi bibirnya suka sekali bermain disana. Melahapnya rakus layaknya bayi yang kelaparan.

Tak lama setelah bibirnya bekerja untuk kembali mengerjai tubuh molek kekasihnya, ia bisa merasakan rasa ketat luar biasa menyelimuti di bagian selatan sana. Sepertinya pemuda manisnya akan sampai sebentar lagi, jadi ia mempercepat lagi gerakannya karena ia juga bisa merasakan rasa sesak di bawah perutnya.

Bibir kemerahan surai abu itu terbuka, mengeluarkan suara kelegaan kala ribuan kupu-kupu itu terbang bebas dari perutnya. Kepalanya mendongak, kedua tangannya memperkuat cengkramannya pada punggung lebar pemuda diatasnya—menambah luka cakaran lain. Sedangkan sang pemuda bersurai hitam menggeram dengan suara rendah, tubuhnya ia tenggelamkan begitu dalam kedalam pemuda manis itu. Membuatnya makin sesak kala ia benar-benar memenuhi keketatan dibawah sana. Membuat satu desahan kembali terdengar dari sang pemuda manis ketika merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar penuh.

Suara deru nafas berat keduanya saling bersahutan. Mereka sama-sama memperbaiki posisi sebelum menatap dalam netra satu sama lain. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu memeluk erat pinggang pemuda lainnya, lalu mengecup lagi bibir merah itu penuh kasih.

"Terima kasih lagi untuk malam ini.." ujar sang pemuda tampan sambil mengusap dahi pemuda manisnya yang lengket dengan poni dan anak rambutnya.

Pemuda manis itu membalas dengan senyum secerah mataharinya, "Sama-sama.." ia memegang tangan pemuda itu yang kini tengah mengusap pipinya.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti sangat lelah.."

Pemuda lainnya mengangguk. Lalu bersiap untuk memejamkan mata, jika saja suara itu tak memanggilnya.

"Yuta.."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Yuta terkikik sebentar, kekasihnya sering menjadi imut disaat seperti ini, "Ya, aku juga mencintaimu Taeyong-ah.."

Dan keduanya pun tertawa berasama sebelum benar-benar menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

END

a/n:

APA INI!?

Nista banget saya ini, dosen gak datang malah nulis beginian :v

Maafkan daku kalau ff ini gak memuaskan hasrat kalian akan ff NC TaeYu, kecepatan nulisnya setara kecepatan cahaya(?) soalnya -_- saya juga sengaja gak pakai bahasa yg terlalu *ekhem* , butuh semedi kalo mau yang *ekhem*, hehe

REVIEW PLEASE~


End file.
